A Different Harry Potter EDITED
by ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices
Summary: In order to avoid death from a horrible beating inflicted by Dudley, Harry Potter accidentally apparates to another location, where he will hopefully be safe. But when a different Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts, how will our favorite manipulator, Albus-too many names-Dumbledore react, when his 'weapon' who was thought to be long gone, returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. **

Recess was a time for fun and games; either playing tag, swinging, or climbing the monkey bars. But not for 9 year old Harry Potter. No, for him, recess was a time for pain, and fear. Recess was a time for 'Harry-Hunting'.

Harry-Hunting was a favorite past time for Harry's whale of a cousin Dudley and his friends, where they would chase Harry around either town, or the playground, and when they caught him, they would beat him to a pulp.

So as can be imagined, each minute ticking down until recess made Harry more and more anxious, and a minute before the bell rang, he was practically shaking with fear.

When the bell finally rang the entire class began to file out the door and onto the playground. As soon as Harry was out of the building, he took off running, hoping to get a head start, no matter how small it would be.

After about 10 minutes of straight out sprinting, Harry started to slow down and slowly but surely, he heard the shouts and cries of Dudley and his friends, laughing at the excitement of the chase.

_Oh no! _He thought, as the group of people came into view. _I have to get out of here! _

As soon as they saw him, they ran faster, and Harry was too tired to sprint anymore. Suddenly, they caught him, shoving him to the ground, delivering kicks and punches to every part of his body.

Pain; so much pain. Harry's mind began to drift, and just before he blacked out, one last coherent thought appeared in his mind. _Please, get me out of here. _Right after he lost conciseness, there was a great pop, and Harry disappeared into thin air, never to be seen for a long, long, time.

**Okay, so this is my attempt at a fanfiction. I would like any feedback that you can give me, point out any flaws, or things that are actually pretty good, any comments are worth something. Tell me if you actually think that I should continue with this story. Thanks! Don't forget to follow and favorite! (Or not, you know, I'm not controlling you)**

**A/N 2: This chapter has been edited, so those who are waiting for the short hiatus to be over with, it is almost here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It all belongs to JK Rowling, the queen! ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!**

_Front lobby at Gringotts Bank: Griphook's POV _

It was about 6 pm, close to closing time, and I was beginning to get very anxious to get away from all these stuck up wizards who think they're better than us. We used magic long before they made their silly little wands. Then they had the nerve to put up laws banning us from ever using a wand!

This thought made me chuckle, just as another wizard came up to my station.

"What are you laughing at _goblin,_" she said.

"Nothing ma'am," I replied, a fake smile plastered on my face, "If you will hand me your key, I will take you to your vault."

"Very well," she replied and handed over her key, being very careful not to touch my long fingers in the process.

"If you will follow me," I said, walking away.

When we returned, it was finally closing time. All the other goblins ushered the wizards out the door, much to the wizards' displeasure, and locked the doors.

"All right you lot," Director Ragnok said, "put away all your gold and I will see you again tomorrow."

Just then a loud 'pop' echoed around the lobby, as the body of a young child apparated in the middle of the floor.

"Move aside!" commanded the Director. "Let me through!"

When he reached the body, he gasped loudly, and turned sharply to me. "Griphook," he said, "Go and get the best goblin medics there are, this child I very close to death.

I immediately began running down the hall, as I did not want the child to die. You see, goblins, though it may at first seem like we don't have a heart, care deeply for children. No child, be it goblin kind, muggle, or wizard, deserves to die.

Finally I reached to medical ward. "Child… In the lobby…. Severely injured…. Close to death... Hurry." I wheezed out, in between deep breaths. Almost immediately after I said 'child', the medics began to hurriedly gather supplies, and when I said that the child was close to death, the hurried even faster.

Soon, four other Goblins and I were once again running towards the lobby.

As soon as we got there, the medics began to treat the Child's injuries. The one inspecting the child, his face got redder and redder. Finally he pointed his finger right at the middle of the kid's chest and muttered a short incantation, and made his shirt disappear. As soon as this happened, several goblins gasped, and quite a few feinted at the sight. Each and every one of his ribs showed through his pale and malnourished skin. Not only that, but he was covered in several scars that looked to be from burns, beatings, and whippings. Some even looked to be fairly old, making it seem as though this has been happening over a long period of time. This _child _had been severely beaten.

The medics soon had the boy stable, and they transferred him to the medical ward, where they began a more precise examination, only to have two more of the goblins feint. I almost did too, when the results showed up; I saw the true extent of the damage done to him.

_Medical Examination Result for: unknown_

_Fractured ulna, two places: recent. _

_Fractured clavicle, multiple: recent._

_Spinal fracture: recent._

_Frontal cranium fracture: recent._

_Jawbone, fracture: past; wrongly healed._

_Patella/knee cap dislocated: past; wrongly healed._

_Left foot phalanx, shattered: past; wrongly healed._

_Numerous traumas to organs, past and recent, none fully healed._

_Results complete for: Unknown. Status: Urgent._

As soon as I finished reading the child's results, I felt bile rise in my throat. Whatever this child had gone through, it had left terrible scars and injury to his body. I can only imagine what it did to him emotionally.

**Please Review! And don't worry, chaps getting longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry POV_

_This bed is so soft, _I thought, curling deeper into the huge, warm, covers on top of me. _Wait,_ I thought. , straightening my body out. _My cot isn't soft. My blanket isn't warm. I'm not in the cupboard. If not, then where am I?! _At that thought, I sat up, with much pain, and looked wildly around the room.

I was in a big blue room, with a dark wardrobe, desk, bed, and nightstands. The blankets on the bed were made of big, fluffy, warm fur, from some kind of animal.

This was definitely, not my room.

Then I looked to the left of the bed, and jumped when I saw some creature sitting on a chair, watching me.

"Wh—who are y-you?" I asked tentatively.

"My name is Sharpclaw, young child." It replied.

"Wh—Why am I here?" I asked.

"I do not know. You apparated into the middle of the lobby, beaten and close to death," Sharpclaw said.

Suddenly, images of my earlier beatings flew through my mind, and I immediately checked my body for any injuries, only to be socked at finding none. Even the previous injuries, the ones not caused by Dudley and hid friends, were completely healed, with only white scars to show that they had been there at all.

My actions caused Sharpclaw to chuckle quietly, making me look up at the creature. "We had our bet medics heal all of your injuries as soon as you appeared. Free of charge."

"Thank you. But, um, Mr. Sharpclaw," I started.

"Just Sharpclaw, if you don't mind," he interrupted.

"Okay. Um, Sharpclaw, if you don't mind my asking, err, what are you?" I said, as he did not look human at all. More like a monster from a fairy tale.

"I am a goblin, a goblin of Gringotts. Gringotts is the building in which we are sitting right now, before you ask."

"Okay. But are there more like you?" I asked again.

"Yes. There is a whole nation residing in the tunnels beneath us," he said, with what I think was a smile. He had too many sharp teeth to be able to know for sure.

"Okay," I said, before I became fearful. "Am I going to have to go home?" I asked, visibly shaking.

"Did your family beat you?" Sharpclaw asked in a small voice.

I didn't know how to answer. If I told him the truth, and he sent me back to my relatives' house, then I would be beaten twice as hard as I would have been just for being late coming home from school. I could ell I was late, as I had slept for a long time. But if they cared enough to heal me, and give me a bed, then they couldn't be that terrible.

Without looking him in the eye, I said in a barely audible voice, "yes."

This made Sharpclaw angry, I could see it in his eyes, and I instinctively flinched away. His expression immediately softened. "I will not harm you, child. No one here will ever hurt you."

This made me feel better, though I don't know why. I believe it was something in his tone of voice, I had never heard anything like it. People only looked at me with disgust, and anger, I suppose I didn't know much else.

"Now," Sharpclaw said. "We need to go to the Director's office, as he wishes to speak with you."

With that, Sharpclaw stood up, helped me off the bed, and we were on our way.

**Super short chap. There will be another one up after it's all edited (and written), which should be in just a few hours. Please REVIEW! I love reading what you have to say about my story!**

**Even if you tell me that my story sucks, and I should go jump off a cliff, I'd still like to hear it, and maybe get a laugh. In my heat you would just sound like that one guy from the Looney tunes who says "I'm huntin WABBITS". My favorite character.**

**I'll shut up now. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**All hail queen Rowling, the true owner of HARRY POTTER!**

Sharpclaw led me down a series of long hallways, each one the exact same as the one before it, before finally stopping before an ornate door made up of what looked like solid gold.

"Go on in, you will not be harmed," Sharpclaw said, as if sensing, my nervousness, before he silently walked away. After taking a deep breath, I shakily opened the door and peered inside.

"Ah, child, you made it. My name is Ragnok. Would you like some tea?" said another goblin. After declining the tea, he motioned for me to sit in a small wooden chair that had been placed in front of his desk. "Now," Ragnok began. "Before we begin, there is something that I need to know." His face betrayed no emotion, I grew extremely nervous under his gaze, though it was apparently all for naught, as his next words were only: "What is your name, child?"

"Sorry sir," I said, as it was rude not to introduce yourself. Even with a childhood as bad as mine is I still knew that. "My name is Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry." I could tell this shocked Ragnok, as after I said it, his eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to form words, but was unable to make any sound.

"Potter?" he finally rasped out, and I nodded in reply. "Are you aware of what your name means to the magical world, Harry?" After I shook my head, he explained, though it didn't help much a first. "You are the only one to have survived the killing curse."

"The what?" I asked.

"A type of spell, that instantly rips the soul of the person who is I shot at, from their body, killing them instantly," he replied.

"Magic?" I asked. "But magic isn't real."

Instead of answering, he just snapped his fingers and levitated the pot of tea over to his desk, before refilling a cup on his desk. "Isn't it?" he asked. After I didn't reply, he continued. "A man named Voldemort was after you, as you were prophesied to be the only one who would be able to kill him. So, one night, he broke into your home, and your parent's were killed trying to keep him from you."

"I was told my parents died in a car crash," I said quietly.

"No, Harry, your parents were heroes fighting the war against a mad man," he said, before continuing with his earlier story. "Anyways, after he had murdered your parents, he turned his wand on you, and cast the killing curse. But, it didn't work. You were still alive, and Voldemort's soul was forcefully ripped from his body, and he lived no more. You did what no one else could, at 1 years old, and saved many future lives."

"But I lost my family in the process," I said.

At this point, Ragnok hesitated, before slowly saying, "The goblins could be your family, if you want, Harry."

From what I have already experienced, the goblins were very nice. They took me in, healed all my injuries, old and new, and I didn't feel the hunger that I had grown accustomed to. They even let me sleep in a real bed, in a real bedroom. But either way, I would go anywhere as long as I didn't have to stay at the Dursley's anymore, so I nodded my head.

This made Ragnok smile, and I didn't know whether to be scared, or happy, as he had VERY sharp teeth. "Good," he said. "Now, what to do about the Dursley's."

Ragnok asked me if I wanted to have the Dursley's punished for what they did to me, and I just told him to do whatever he wanted. Then, as I was still showing signs of healing, he sent me off to bed

RAGNOK POV

After I sent young Harry off to bed, I called up my strongest group of goblin warriors, and we headed to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Popping silently into the dark kitchen, we walked silently up the stairs to the families bedrooms, where we split up, half of us to the parent's room, and I and half to the child's. Slowly opening the door, we heard a monstrous snoring, and for a second, thought we had the wrong door, and that this was the father room. But when we saw the unmistakable face of a boy, though he looked more like a large pig, we knew it was the right room.

Cautiously and slowly I creeped towards his sleeping form, and strapped a port key to his middle. The port key would only activate 20 seconds after its partner one was ready. After waiting about 30 seconds, the boy disappeared with an audible pop, our group following soon after.

Once we arrived, I looked to see the _people_ sitting on the floor looking around in fear, and confusion. Standing in front of them, I said in my most commanding voice "Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia Dursley, you are hereby sentenced to death."

**So lovely to end a chapter with death. As always, let me know what I can improve on, ideas you have for the story and anything else, really! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dumbledore's POV**

Walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, empty at the time because of summer holidays, has become somewhat of a pastime for me; it was perfect to help me calm my mind. But then I got an alert that ruined everything.

A silver bangle I wore on my wrist alerted me to a change with Potter boy, and I immediately ran as fast as my ancient leg could take me, to my office. Upon reaching the stone gargoyle I wheezed out the password and hobbled up the stone steps.

Once inside my office, I went over to a shelf full of the many trinkets I had, these particular ones charmed so I could keep an eye on the boy, make sure he's not….. Dead….. But instead of hearing the usual ticking and other various sounds, there was only silence, and that silence could only mean one thing.

Harry Potter was dead.

**5 months later**

**3rd person POV**

Harry, on the other hand, was doing surprisingly well in the hands of the goblins. He was healthy, happy, and learning lots of things, from math, to wandless magic. Griphook, another goblin, was even going to teach him Latin next week. All in all, he was happy, and was about to get a very big surprise.

On his was outside to a local muggle sledding hill, as it was now mid December, passed by an extremely ancient looking man, wearing periwinkle robes, walking into the bank. Still, being the oblivious little kid he was, merely laughed, and went on his way, passing through the leaky cauldron and into Muggle London for the short walk to the park for some winter fun. What he didn't know, however, that this funny old man was Albus Dumbledore, and he was up to something.

Albus Dumbledore walked with purpose up to the main desk and Gringotts bank, and placed a small key on the desk and said "I wish to enter my vault." But when the goblin picked up the key, he immediately recognized it as the key to the Potter vault, and the only living heir o the potter line was living there, at the bank, and he was sure that Dumbledore hadn't been given his permission to enter his vault.

Setting down the key, he looked Dumbledore straight in the eye, and said "I apologize, Mister Dumbledore, but you are not allowed access to the Potter vault, good day." With that, Griphook went back to his paperwork, and ignored Dumbledore. That is, until he lost his cool.

"You listen here _goblin_," Dumbledore spat. "You will let me in that vault, or face the consequences."

Griphook merely looked at Dumbledore, before saying one word, "No." With that, the old man whipped out his wand, and began to cast a spell Griphook, but he was stunned in the back by goblin guards, before being thrown out on the steps, where he was revived by surrounding wizards.

One thing was for sure though. Judging by how fast the senile old wizard had pulled his wand on a goblin, just because he wouldn't be let into a vault he had _no right _to get into, Harry most certainly would _not _be going to Hogwarts_._

**Harry POV**

Three years after I had come to live in the Goblin nation, I was no longer the malnourished beaten boy; instead, I was as normal as any 11 year old, maybe just a few inches shorter. But truthfully, I was happy. I even get to start at a magical school come this September. The only downside, I wouldn't see any of the goblins for 7 years while I was away at school. Durmstrang, the school I'm enrolled in, doesn't have 'holidays'; really, it's more of a military camp, from what I've read about it. Not only do they train you in magic, but also muggle defense, including sword fighting.

So, this is why I find myself, in the middle of Diagon Alley, buying any supplies I might need while I am away.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asks Mrs. Malkins as I entered her shop for one of the first times in my life.

"No," I replied. "Durmstrang." This clearly shocked the woman, as she froze, gaping at me for a few minutes, before finally gathering the supplies she needed.

Though it took only about 5 minutes to be measures and buy my new robes, it felt like hour in the heavy silence that enclosed the room. Finally, I was done, and I left the store, before walking in the direction of Olivander's wand shop.

"Ah, Mister Potter, you aren't supposed to be alive," said an airy voice from the back of the room.

**Decided to end it here. There may be another chap up tonight. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Someone pointed out to me that I had a spelling error in one of my frevious chapters, and I apologize for that. My spell-checky thingy said that there was nothing wrong, but nothing's perfect. If I made any mistakes though, please tell me.**

**Last thing. I need your guys' opinion on what Harry's core should be! It' not going to be the same thing as his original wand, cause he didn't grow up with all the same experiences. Let me know in a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ah, Mister Potter, you aren't supposed to be alive," said an airy voice from the back of the room._

"What?" I asked, clearly confused, as I was most certainly alive.

"Well, not 2 and a half years ago, you were announced dead, by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself," said the man, who now came up to the front counter. He had white blonde hair, and a dazed, far away expression on his face. "But, that certainly isn't true."

"Obviously," I said, making the man smile.

"Now," he said; a sudden look of excitement on his face. "Your wand." The man walked to the back of the shop, and pulled out a large stack of boxes, before he carefully set them on the dust counter. Opening the top box, he pulled out a long, sleek, wand. It almost looked to be the color of blood. "Rosewood, 11 inches, dragon heartstring," he said, handing me the wand to try, before quickly swapping it for another. On and on it went, until I was sure no wand would choose me. Suddenly, Olivander stopped, and started whispering, "I wonder", under his breath. He then went t=into the back room and pulled out a box, which he carefully set o the counter.

"This wand," he said, "I have never been able to find a wizard it will choose." At the strange look I gave him, he then said, "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter." I leaned over the counter, and slowly lifted the wand out of its box. A sharp pain in my hand almost made me drop the wand; it felt as if my very skin was melting, and just as Olivander was about to snatch it out of my hand, it soothed to a comforting warmth. I was finally able to admire the sheer beauty of the wand; it was white, with bits of pink, red, and cream all down it. Long, and sleek, it felt like a natural extension of his arm, not at all awkward like I'd thought it'd be.

"11 inches, elder wood, and a core of Slavic Dragon blood," Olivander said, staring in awe at the wand in my hands.

"What's so special about a Slavic Dragon?" I asked, as I was curious.

"In most circumstances," he said, "Dragons are considered one of the most evil creatures to ever exist, but the Slavic dragon is known to protect fields of food for villages from the demon known as Ala. The Ala is famously known in Bulgaria for destroying farmer's crops and fields."

"So what does that mean?" I ask.

"I believe we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter," he said, mysteriously.

3 weeks later, I was traveling by port key to Bulgaria, just before the start of my schooling. Griphook, Ragnok, and all my other Goblin friends were crying, and if you've ever seen a goblin cry, you'll know it's not pretty.

"I'll write to you as often as I can," I promised, one minute before I was supposed to go.

"You'd better," Ragnok said, before giving me one last hug around my legs, followed by every other goblin that was there. "Now go," he said. "Go learn your magic!"

The port key began to glow, and I hurriedly put one hand on it, the other on my trunk, before I disappeared with a flash.

I arrived in a room, along with 2 other people, who introduced themselves as Viktor Krum, and Jason Herring. They were both at the beginning of their schooling, much like me. We stood in the room, idly talking until a stern looking man came to get us.

"Follow me," he ordered. As we walked, he began to explain the system of the school. "This is an elite school, and only the best of the best are allowed to enroll, he said. "If you fail any of your classes, you will leave. If you break any rules, harm any student, or anything of this sort, you will leave. Students are not split up into 'houses', like _other_ schools. Instead, we are separated by rank. The lowest it the _pixie, _followed by elf, unicorn, centaur, and finally dragon. Everyone starts out as pixie. Your accomplishments will move you up in rank, anything mentioned before, will move you down." The man stopped at a door an opened it. "I am Professor Ivan, and this will be your room during your stay. Be ready for breakfast tomorrow at 6:00 sharp."

The room was plain grey, with three single beds along one wall, our chest at the foot of each bed, and a bathroom on the other side of the room.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep," said Jason, who flopped down on his bed, asleep before he even hit the mattress. Viktor and I looked at each other before shrugging, and changing into our pajamas, before going to bed.

The next day, I woke up at 5:00 am, and got the first shower. When I exited the bathroom, I silently laughed at the fact that Viktor and Jason were still asleep. The latter of which, snoring rather loudly. I stealthily snuck up next to his ear, before shouting as loud as I could, causing him to yelp and fall out of bed. Viktor, too, woke up, but he just laughed along with me.

"You okay there, mate?" I asked innocently.

"Shut up, you," Jason said, scowling at me, before looking towards the still laughing Viktor, and said "You too!" His straight face didn't last long however, as he soon was laughing alongside the rest of us.

"Hurry up, you have 45 minutes to get ready for breakfast," I said, grabbing my uniform from my chest, and putting it on, as Viktor and Jason rushed to get ready.

At 6:00 sharp, Prof. Ivan came to direct us to the dining hall. When we arrived, there were only around 20 other students, with about 5 teachers.

"Alright," said a gruff man with a thick Bulgarian accent, who introduced himself as Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. "Today you all will start with your morning exercises. Newbies, you will have these every day, so don't complain, or you will never get to see the rest of the castle. After that, at 10:00 you will move to defense against the dark arts, followed by muggle defense, then Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, lunch, and finally, mediation hour. This will be your schedule for the entirety of the year, so you best not forget it." With that, he sat down, and we all began to eat our breakfast, which consisted of healthy foods, nothing sweet, or bad for the body in sight. Not even any coffee.

After we ate, we were directed to a large training centre, about 3 times as large as a quiditch pitch. When we arrived, we were told to run 4 laps around the room. 20 minutes later, over half of the students were breathing heavily, only Dragon class seemed to be okay. Then we did some stretches, before moving down the hallway to our next class.

For defense against the dark arts, the students split up, the higher rank moving to practical defense, the rest of us to theoretical. It was all very basic, nothing I hadn't already learned. But either way, I diligently took notes, as I did not want to be kicked out.

Muggle defense was fairly easy for me, as I had been taught sword fighting, throwing knives, and anything like that, during my stay with the goblins. So, during this class, I was moved up to dueling with the higher ranks.

Transfiguration, charms, and potions, all moved by fairly smoothly. I was already making my way to the top of the class. After lunch, we had meditation hour. We followed the older students to a large room, enchanted to look like the redwoods I had read about in a book a few years back. The redwoods are in America, and the way it was charmed, you could see the shadows around the large and ancient trees, feel the moss beneath your feet, and even smell the scent of nature in the air.

We were directed to sit on small mats, and close our eyes. Then we emptied our minds, paying attention to nothing but the sounds of our steady breathing. Slowly, I began to feel calmer, losing any tension in my body, some I didn't even know I had. After about an hour of doing this, we were allowed to leave and go to the Hall for dinner, which I was greatly looking forward to.

As I sat down at the table, I thought to myself _I could get used to this._


	7. Chapter 7

**A special thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed! It makes my day to know that people actually appreciate what I'm doing. Plus, I haven't yet gotten any hate-mail, so I'll take that as a good sign. **

**I've been forgetting to do this, but I do not own Harry Potter! I am merely playing in JK Rowling's playground.**

Nearly six years passed, with me slowly making my way to the top of my school. Actually, I was the youngest dragon in Durmstrang History. Soon after I made the top, Jason and Viktor caught up to me, though I was always a bit ahead. Viktor always likes to joke that one day he will surpass me, and reach the top, and Jason likes to tease him about how it will never happen. Truthfully, over the years, we have grown a lot closer. It was almost as if we were family. In a way, I guess we are.

Currently, we were making our way to a giant ship in the lake by the school. For what, we have yet to know, but Karkaroff said for all Unicorn rank and up to pack everything we would need for the year, and be on board at 6 am.

"I wonder what's happening," Jason asked.

"Yeah, but it's probably something cool though. I mean, students don't get to leave the castle for nothing, you know," Viktor replied.

"Well, I was at the library-" I began.

Jason gasped. "You, at the library? The world must b coming to an end!"

"Shut up," I said, though I was laughing. "Anyways, I read about something called the _Tri-Wizard tournament. _It brought together the three big schools in wizarding England, for a tournament. One witch or wizard from each school will compete in three dangerous tasks, but it was stopped because people kept dying."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Viktor asked sarcastically.

"Actually," said a voice behind us. "Mr. Potter is correct." We turned around to see the headmaster standing there, looking at us.

"Sir, I apologize. I did not know you were there," I said, bowing my head to him in respect.

"No need to apologize, young dragon. Though, I did want to speak to you and your friends," he replied. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "We need our champions in the tournament to be the best that Durmstrang has to offer. I want you three, to enter your names."

"Really?" Jason asked. "But I'm nothing special. Viktor is a famous quiditch player, and Harry is at the top of the school."

"I have seen you fight. You have the balance and grace of a true warrior," Karkaroff said.

"Thank you sir," Jason said.

"Anyways, we will speak more of this after dinner," he said, before disappearing in his usual cloud of black smoke.

After a few moments of silence, Viktor said, "Well, how about the Chudley Cannons," causing the three of us to break into laughter.

We ate breakfast on the deck of the ship, which was charmed to keep out the cold of the north. After the food had all been eaten up, Karkaroff stood to make his announcement.

"Students," he said. "Today, we leave Durmstrang to make our way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for none other than the _Tri-Wizard tournament_. Once there, three of you will enter your name in this prestigious tournament. Those I have chosen already know of this, if you would please stand up." Viktor, Jason, and I exchanged nervous glances, before slowly standing up. As soon as we had done so, all 16 or so pairs of eyes were immediately on us. "On the last day you are able to enter the tournament, they will put up their names. Now, I do believe it is time for classes. You will find that below deck has been magically enchanted to seem larger than it actually is; so on our way to Hogwarts, classes will be taken on the ship."

Nearly seven hours later, all sixteen or so students were back on the top deck for supper, but this time, the deck was bubbled off as we traveled partially submerged in the water. I looked around in awe, staring at the dark ocean around us, and then laughed as a school of fish swam by.

"Ah, Krum, Mercillas, Potter, see me after dinner. I need to explain the basics of what you will do before we get to Hogwarts in three days," Karkaroff said, before he sharply turned and went back below.

"Well," I said turning to Jason and Viktor. "Let's eat. Personally, I believe I could eat an entire hippogriff."

**Gonna have to cut this chapter off there. 2 PAGES LONG! **** I feel slightly accomplished, but next chap will be longer.**

**Up next: Entrance to the Great Hall, Entering names into the goblet, and a GIRL. **

**There will be bashing. You have been warned. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So…. It's been a while. I'm so sorry. **** Anyways, you've done your waiting! TEN DAYS OF IT! On this website!**

**I own nothing!**

After we had all finished eating, the three of us made our way to the headmaster's temporary office, on board the ship. Upon arriving at the door, just before we could raise one of our arms to knock, his booming voice emanated from inside. "Enter," he said, and we shakily entered room.

Once we sat down, he began to speak. "The Tri-Wizard tournament," he says, "is a dangerous, and possibly fatal, set of three tasks. Each 'task' will test certain skills. These upcoming weeks, instead of your regular classes you will be training personally with me to improve any skills I believe will be tested. These 'classes' will be much tougher than what you're used to, so you will need to have strong determination. Any questions so far?"

Slowly, I raised my hand, and began to speak. "When are we going to enter?" I asked.

"I already told you, Potter," he said. "You three will enter on the final day entrees are allowed. Not anything else?"

"When do we arrive at the castle?" Viktor asked.

"Five days from today. Any more stupid questions?" he said, scanning the three of u with his dark eyes.

"Sir, I don't think I am brave enough. I'm terrified," Jason shakily said, speaking for the first time.

"Mr. Mercillas," Karkaroff said after thinking for a moment. "At Hogwarts, you are separated into one of four houses. They are Ravenclaw, for the smart; Hufflepuff, for the loyal; Slytherin, for the ambitious and cunning; and Gryffindor, for the brave. At Durmstrang, the reason we have no 'houses', is because you are all of these traits. You are intelligent, ambitious, loyal, and yes, brave. You can do it, even if you do not yet know.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The five day journey to Hogwarts was slow, and painful. Several times a day, students had to either conjure a bucket, or transfigure it from a nearby object so they could empty their stomachs. Still, there were many who were not quick enough to do so.

Currently, Viktor, Jason, and I, were making our way to our bedrooms to change out of our work out clothes and get ready to exit the ship.

"Viktor," Jason said hurriedly.

"Yeah?" Viktor answered, walking around a puddle of bile.

"Bucket. Bucket. Bucket!" Jason shouted, going slightly green in the face. As I quickly backed away, Viktor fumbled for his wand trying to do what he asked, but it was all for naught, as Jason threw up right on to Viktor's robes.

"Gross, mate," he complained, shaking some off his arm.

"Here," I said, taking out my wand, before repeatedly casting _scourgify _at him, until not a speck of half digested food was left on him.

"Thanks," Viktor said. "But I still want a shower to feel _really _clean." We continued our walk down the hallway, before Jason once again started begging for another bucket.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was quite terrifying, standing outside of the large stone doors of the great hall awaiting entrance. The beautiful girls of the Beauxbatons Institute had just entered, and we could hear Dumbledore getting ready to introduce us. Suddenly the doors opened, and Dumbledore said "And now, we welcome our friends in the north, Durmstrang!" The people in front of us walked in with a whole manly routine that included the repeated shouting of 'HUH!' and smacking staffs on the ground. Viktor, Jason, and I simply carried our staffs in one hand while walking stone faced in front of our headmaster. Well, almost stone faced. I did smile a bit when I heard someone whispering in awe at Viktor. It made me think about all of the fan girls, not to mention fan boys, who will follow his every step around the grounds. We continued to walk before both of the visiting schools were lined up at the front, looking out at the Hogwarts students.

This was when I saw her. A lovely lady in Ravenclaw with eyes the color of a stormy sea. I lost all connections to the earth. It was as if we were floating, staring into each other's eyes. I don't know how long I stood there, but it suddenly broke when she looked away. I shook my head, trying to clear it, but she was still on my mind. And I don't even know her name.

Once we arrived back in our room, Jason and Viktor started bombarding me with questions, none of which I knew the answer to.

"I'm sorry!" I interrupted them. "But I don't know her." _Yet, _I added in my mind.

"Then you should get to know her! Ask her on a date to…. What was it? Pigs-mead? Swine-something?" Viktor said.

Laughing, Jason said "Hogsmead, you idiot."

"Alright, but I'm going to bed. Trying to keep a straight face is tiring, especially when you hear people freaking out in awe of our little Vicky here," I said, climbing into bed.

"Shut up!" Viktor said, "It's not my fault." After he too climbed under his covers, Jason replied and followed his lead.

"Yeah," Jason said, "it's not your fault you're an international quiditch superstar."

"Shut up!" Viktor defended, and the two started arguing, as I fell asleep with a happy mile on my face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**It's a little longer. 900 words. They really are getting longer! **

**100 points to anyone who can guess the 'mystery' girl! :D **

**Love you guys 108 follows! HOLY COW! I dropped my hot chocolate when I saw that!**

**Byee for now!**


	9. Help!

So, a few of you already know this, but I tend to PM you back when you leave a review (If you have reviewed but I never replied, I apologize). Anyways, I was talking to one of you and I promised a new chapter. This was over a month ago. Truth be told, I have absolutely no IDEA where I want to continue with this, I never even expected it to get this far.

All I ask of you guys, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, is for you to review with an idea of where this should go. I really need your help, I don't want it to stay un updated for much longer than it has to. I have a 5 day weekend from school, so I should get an update within that time, but not without your help.

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 9

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much to everyone who commented their ideas, , jh831, weathergal08, and May a chance. Very special thank you to who offered to be my beta! She/he (not quite sure which) will be starting next chapter, so the missing letters and little mistakes that have been pointed out to me will be fixed! Hurray! Anyways, as always, all hail Queen Rowling, the true owner.**

_How on earth did I get so helplessly lost? _I thought to myself as I wandered the empty halls of the castle. Everyone was outside today, basking in the warm sunlight. I was never one for the outdoors, so instead I decided to try to find the library and get some good reading in. What a horrible mistake that had been.

Apparently, it's not a good idea to get lost in an enchanted castle, and no, not like _Beauty and the Beast_. This one is a lot…_scarier. _Already, I had been attacked by a _poltergeist,_ hit on by a very emotional ghost, and almost _eaten _by a _Cerberus. _By now, I keep cautiously looking over my shoulder, waiting for the next horrible surprise.

"Hello," said an airy voice. Startled, I looked all around me, only to look upwards to see a girl sitting on the rafters in the ceiling.

"What in Merlin's _beard _are you doing up there?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Just getting my shoes," she says, holding up a pair of ratty old pair of trainers, which I might add, are mismatched. "The girls in my dorm think it's funny to hide my things, but with a well cast charm, I can easily find them."

"Well, here, you jump down, and I'll catch you. We don't want you getting hurt, now," I reply, holding out my arms.

"Alright," she says, and simply jumps into my waiting arms.

"How did you get up there, anyways?" I ask, once she is safely on the ground once again.

"Same as how I got down; jumped," she says, looking in my eyes and smiling. Gasping, I jump back, as they were the same gray, stormy eyes as I saw at the welcoming feast. I simply stand there, gaping like a fish, as she walks away, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I had stood there for seemingly hours before I was able to form a coherent thought. By then, the still nameless girl was long gone.

As of now, though, I was no longer lost. I had eventually met a very helpful, if slightly aggravating, painting who led me to the great hall for dinner. This 'man' seems to think of it as a 'noble quest'. His name was…Sir…I don't even remember anymore.

"Jeez, man," Jason said, interrupting my train of thought as he walked up to my seat at the table. "Where'd you go? Don't tell me the greatest student to ever set foot in Durmstrang Academy got _lost?_"

"Shut up, Jason," I replied, as he sat down.

"Oh my God!" he laughed. "This is something for the history books!"

"Where's Viktor," I said, changing the subject.

"Oh, he's with his _lady friend,_" he said, waggling his eyebrows and piling his plate with food.

"_Lady Friend_?" I ask, raising one brow, as I finish my own food.

"That one Gryffindor he was talking about all last night. Herm…Hemi…Heron…I honestly don't remember. Something really hard to say, that's all I know," he replies trough a mouth full of food.

"Ah," I reply, making a face at his eating habits. Honestly, in all the time I have known him, they never got any better.

"Speaking of lady friends, have you talked to yours yet?" he asks, swallowing his food this time.

"Actually, I did. Sort of," I reply.

"What do you mean, sort of?" he asks.

"Well, uh, I kind of caught her as she jumped down from the rafters, and then stood there like a fish out of water when I met her gaze," I said, blushing.

Immediately, Jason broke out laughing, dropping his fork with a _crash _in the process. I had to admit, it was pretty dumb of me, so I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Eventually, we quieted down enough for him to continue eating, engaging in normal conversation.

Suddenly, shouts rang out from across the room; piquing my curiosity and making me walk over to see what was happening. What I saw when I got there, however, made my very blood boil. Three girls were surrounding one lone figure, who was curled up on the ground in the fetal position. I had enough memories from my younger years to know that was never good, and when one girl raised their wand at the one on the floor, I saw red, stalking forward to forcefully rip it from their hand and throw it across the room. From there I bent down to help the girl up, only to once again gasp when she met my eyes. This time though, instead of freezing up, I wordlessly led her from the room.

It seemed as though the farther we got from the great hall, the more she perked up, and soon she was walking just as she had been after I caught her earlier today.

"Hey," I asked, "I just realized I don't know your name."

"Oh, I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood," she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Luna," I say.

"What about you?" she asks.

"Huh?" I reply, like the complete idiot I am.

"Your name," Luna says through her giggles, which, if I might add, are adorable.

"Just don't freak out," I say.

"Why would I freak out?" she asks, pale brows knitting together.

"Well, I'm supposed to be…uh…dead," I say, blushing under her gaze.

"Okay. I won't freak out, but now I really am curious," she says, smiling.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter," I say.

"You're right; you are supposed to be dead. But I'm glad you're not," Luna replies, still smiling. "Well, Harry, I'm afraid I must be going now." With that, she begins to walk away.

"Wait!" I call out, making her turn around. "Would you like to go with me to pigs-mead?"

"It's _Hogsmead,_" she says, laughing. "And I'd love to. Meet me at the front gates, Saturday morning at 10."

"Yeah. See you then," I said mostly to myself, as she had already gone.

It was already Friday, three days from when I asked Luna on a date, and I was extremely anxious, and nervous. Currently, Viktor, Jason, and I were walking to the great hall for dinner and the ceremony in which the contestants' names' were drawn from the goblet.

"Geez, mate," Viktor said. "Why are you so anxious? It might not even be you."

"That's not why I'm nervous," I reply.

"Then why?" Jason asks.

"I have a date in the morning," I say, avoiding eye contact.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?" Jason says.

"It didn't come up?" I try, scratching the back of my head.

"Honestly, you need to tell us these things. When did it happen?" Viktor asks.

"Well, when you were out romancing a certain Gryffindor, Jason and I were at dinner, and a bunch of girls were surrounding her, hurting her. Now, you know about my past, so I kind of…I don't know what to call it. But anyways, I got her out of there, her name is Luna by the way, I asked, and we talked. Then I asked her to Hogsmead," I explain.

"Alright, you didn't completely mess up," Viktor says. Once we get to the doors of the great hall, our conversation dies down, and we sit, waiting for the introduction to begin.

"Sit down," the Hogwarts headmaster calls over the shatter of the students.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the Champions Selection!

"The Hogwarts Champion is…Cedric Diggory!" he calls, after catching a piece of paper from the flaming cup. Following the same procedure as before, he called out Fleur DeLaCour. "And the final champion, from Durmstrang." This was where he faltered, mumbling under his breath, staring at the slightly singed paper in his shaking hands.

"Harry…Harry Potter!"

**This has got to be the longest chap I have EVER done. Please review, and feel free to PM me. I love hearing from you guys! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A new chapter, finally! I'm sorry it took so long; I've been on and off sick a lot lately, so I wasn't up to writing, therefore this is a short chapter. Anyways, a special thanks to my new beta, ! **

**I own nothing! Except Jason, I do own him. **

Dumbledore stood frozen at the front of the room, holding the slip of paper, with my name on it, in his shaking hands. Finally, I took pity on the old man, and got up to walk forward to present myself. As soon as my first step echoed around the silent room, all eyes were immediately on me. Using the last bit of bravery I had in me, I lifted my head up, walked forward, and grabbed the slip from his hand. After that, I left through the same door the others had used before me.

"You must be the other tribute," says the male from Hogwarts. "I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"Harry Potter," I say, offering my hand. Cedric reaches for it, before freezing.

"P-potter?" He stammers out. "But Harry Potter is dead. How can you be him?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said a loud angry voice from behind me. I turned around to see Dumbledore standing directly behind me, staring me in the eyes with cold fury. Suddenly, I felt him rip my occlumency shields to shreds, not being gentle at all. I tried my hardest to hide the pain from my very mind being torn apart, but I couldn't help a small wince.

After about thirty seconds of excruciating pain, he finally looked away, and I let out a breath of relief I didn't even know I had been holding.

"He's telling the truth," Dumbledore stated quietly. Just then the headmasters from the visiting schools walked in, and Igor Karkaroff stalked up behind me. "Are you going to explain the tournament, or are you just going to keep interrogating my student," he snarled. Dumbledore finally hid his surprise at my being alive, and he was back being the peppy, twinkly eyed and grandfatherly Hogwarts headmaster with a manipulative twinkle in his blue eyes. I knew then that he was not what he let other people perceive him to be.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied with an insincere smile. He then went on to tell us about how we would go through interviews before and after each task, along with a wand weighing ceremony in the upcoming weeks. The whole time he said this, he kept his eyes on me, and I could feel him tearing down my occlumency shields each time I tried to rebuild them.

Once he finished explaining, he sent us off.

"Mr. Potter," he said as I was walking toward the door. "Sleep well." Yeah, like that was going to happen after being mind-raped several times. It will take several hours to get my shields back to where they were before and Dumbledore knew that.

"Potter," Karkaroff called softly "come". He then led me briskly from the room, straight to the front door, pausing only to call Jason and Viktor to follow us out of the great hall. We kept walking straight to the ship, where he practically threw us on board.

"Boys, there is something you must know," he said urgently. "Dumbledore is not the man he appears to be. Do not see him alone, or he can do anything. Just before I got into the room with Harry, he was ripping the boy's occlumency shields down, and not being too gentle either. That had to be extremely painful." Viktor gasped in shock looking at me intensely while noticing I must have had a bad headache

"Very," I replied, wincing at the memory.

"The point is," Karkaroff says again pausing with each word for greater effect. "Do Not Trust Him." With that he stalked off, leaving us in the corridor below deck wondering what else was going on besides the tournament.

The next morning, I woke up not ten minutes before I was supposed to meet Luna for our date. Yelling and cursing under my breath, I rushed around the room, hopping into my jeans, using magic to fix my bed head, and then rushing out the door. I sprinted the short way to the front gates where we were going to meet up, only to realize she wasn't even there yet. Just as I was wondering if something was wrong and she wasn't coming, she walked up behind me and surprised me when she spoke up.

"You're not wearing any shoes," she observed looking down at my feet. I followed her eyes downward and sure enough, I had forgotten my shoes.

"Oops," I replied.

"That's fine. The nargles took mine, so we'll match now," she said with a smile. I looked down, and sure enough, her pale feet were bare as she wiggled her toes.

"I guess so," I reply, letting out a short chuckle.

"Shall we go?" Luna asked, smiling dreamily up at me.

"Of course," I answered while returning her smile. Offering her my arm, which she took, we padded barefooted down the lane to Hogsmead. "I have one question though," pausing in our walk to look at her "What are nargles?"

**So I realized I don't have any one paired with Jason. Let me know in a review who youd like him to be paired with. Also, there seemed to be some confusion on the ages of Harry, and others. Harry is a year older than he was in the book, while Luna is a year younger than him. These are the only ones who changed.**

**Please review or PM me! I love hearing from you guys!**


	12. Yet Another AN (sorry)

Yup. So here we are again. Another authors note.

I'm so sorry that this is not a chapter. As I had said before, I have been getting sick lately. I currently have the strain of flu going around right now, all because a friend of mine decided to come to school, thinking she "wasn't that sick". Hurray. I can't keep anything down but 7up, and I really don't like 7up.

Anyways, I got a complaint, and it was mostly stuff I already knew, so I'll leave that out. One thing they said though, was they didn't want me to write in first person, but to write in third person instead. I'm going to write the next chapter in third, and see how you guys like it. :D

Lastly, on my profile there should be a poll. I don't really know if it worked, as I've never posted one before. One can only hope. This pol is to see what day I should consistently update my story on, because honestly, I need to. So all y'all, vote. Right now. Do it.

And to any new comers, I am getting better, and longer chapters should be in the near future. (Key word: should)


	13. Chapter 11

**Tell me in a review what you think about me writing in third person from now on.**

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, well, it'd turn out something like this.**

After his wonderful, if somewhat unconventional, date with Luna Lovegood, Harry made his way back to the ship in a daze.

"Hiya Harry, how ya been?" someone interrupted, slinging their arm around his shoulders. Looking over, Harry saw that it happened to be the young annoying ginger, Ronald Weasley.

Pushing the arm off his shoulder, he replied. "Sorry, kid, but I don't know you."

"Of course not, silly, but you will! After all, Dumbledore said we'd be great friends!" Ronal exclaimed.

"Listen, Weasley, I really don't think so," Harry replied, as he began to back away. He was beginning to get a bad feeling about this kid, him and his headmaster.

"Dumbledore's never wrong! He defeated Grindlewald, you know!" Weasley exclaimed.

"You know, I really have to go…um…train. Yeah, that's it. I have to train," Harry said, having trouble thinking of ways to get out of there. "Bye," he said, before sprinting towards the ship.

"I'll see you later, mate!" Weasley called after him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next Monday, as Harry made his way to the great hall once again for dinner, he was eager to see Luna. All day, he had tried to see her, but either she was in class, or Weasley was there. Honestly, didn't he realize Harry didn't want to be friends? The guy was like an annoying fangirl, it was annoying. Just then, as he was about to enter the stone doors of the hall, he was once again cornered, but this time not by Weasley.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," spoke a voice seemingly coming from nowhere. Looking down, Harry let out a chuckle at the blonde male standing a foot below him. Throughout his years being properly fed by the goblins and Durmstrang, then the extensive training he receive, Harry had grown quite a bit.

"Yeeeeessss," he replied, drawing out the word.

"I can't help but notice you avoiding the blood-traitor Weasel," Malfoy said haughtily. "Obviously so have better taste in company, so I've come to offer mine."

"'Better taste', just what do you mean by that?" Harry asks, starting to get an idea of just who this kid was.

"It's the filthy Mudbloods, of course, and any who associate with them. You know, I hear that at Durmstrang, instead of inviting them to join the class, like they do here, you instead use them as _target practice. _My father wan-" he said, before Harry interrupted.

"_Target practice?_" Harry asks, incredulous to the fact that someone would do that. After all, one of his closest friends, Jason, was a half-blood.

"Of course, what better use are they?" he asked.

Putting a fake smile on his face, Harry said through his teeth, "Excuse me, but as joyful as it has been talking to you, I'm rather hungry, and would like to go to dinner." With that, Harry turned his back on the blonde boy, and walked into the Great Hall.

"There you are, I didn't see you all day," Luna said as he walked up to the Ravenclaw table where Luna was sitting all alone. The other students seemed to go out of their way to ignore her.

"Sorry, but I had a ginger to avoid. He seems to think we're best friends, or something," he says, sitting down next to her. Almost immediately, all talking stops and everyone in the hall are looking at his place next to Luna.

"Is there something on my face?" he asks the crowd, who immediately go back to their whispering. Turning back to Luna, he says "I think I understand why Karkaroff and the goblins didn't tell everyone about my miraculous reappearance."

"Honestly, don't they have anything better to do?" Luna laughs.

"Exactly; so, how was your day?" Harry asks.

"Well, since people saw us together at Hogsmead, no one has bothered me, though I don't think it'll last," Luna replies.

"Well, you just know that if anyone tries anything, they'll have to deal with me, and I'm not that pretty when I'm angry."

"And you are now?" she teases.

"Oh, you wound me," Harry says, mocking hurt and putting a hand over his heart, before breaking out into laughter soon joined by Luna.

"I'm sure somebody out there will find you attractive, just you wait," Luna replies, still smiling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two weeks later, the first task was set to begin. The night before, Karkaroff had taken Harry aside and told him what it would be. Apparently, he had to face a dragon. Honestly, he didn't know what to do once he got in the arena. Maybe he could use his broom. Then again, his greatest skill is muggle defence; maybe there's something he could do with that.

Whatever he was going to do, he needs to think of something quick, because at the moment he was walking towards the Champions' tent for the actual task.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ms. Lovegood!" called Jason, as he called after the young Ravenclaw on their way to the stands. "Wait up!"

"Hello," she replied, smiling. "You're a friend of Harry's, aren't you."

"He's been talking about me, hasn't he," Jason replies, walking next to her.

"You could say that. He really enjoys your company," Luna says.

"Of course he does, I'm just that amazing!" Jason cheers.

"Oh, I've seen better," she teases.

"Thanks," Jason says sarcastically.

"Anyways, what was it you wanted?" Luna asks.

"Well, I was wondering if-" Jason begins, before being rudely interrupted.

"Hello, young man, you're friends with Harry, are you not?" says a white haired woman, dressed in strange colors and being followed be a 'quick quotes quill'. "And you are Luna Lovegood, Mr. Potter's girlfriend!"

"No ma'am, we aren't dating," Luna says, clearly getting uncomfortable.

"Ah , yes, young love. I just adore it. But, soon to be heart break. Just what will our young champion do when he discovers the scandal going on between his lover, and his best friend!" the woman says.

"Oh, no, there's no scandal!" Jason insists.

"You can't lie to me," she says, winking at him.

"You know what, Jason, let's go," Luna says, pulling Jason away from where he was just about to curse the lady. As soon as they were far enough away, Jason let out a long breath.

"Who was that lady?" he asks Luna.

"Rita Skeeter, she writes for the daily prophet," she answers.

"After that, I'm wondering how much of her writing is true," Jason sighs. "Anyways, I was _trying _to invite you to sit with the Durmstrang students to cheer on Harry."

"I'd love to," Luna replies.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The crowd was cheering as Harry walked into the arena to face the dragon, a Chinese Fireball. He had his wand ready to transfigure something into a weapon; even conjure it if he had to. Luckily, as soon as his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, he saw the terrain covered with rock and stones. Bending down to pick up a small stone, he silently waved his wand over it, changing it into a bow and quiver, all while watching his surroundings.

Harry gracefully climbed atop a rock and skillfully loaded his bow, still searching for the dragon. Suddenly, he saw a movement from the corner of his eye, and quickly shot an arrow at it. The arrow had lodged itself in the throat of the dragon, just as it was about to breath fire right at the young champion, successfully stunning it.

Harry quickly rolled off the rock, and sprinted towards the golden egg sitting in the dragon's nest, only to be stopped by a fireball flying at his face, nearly burning his eyebrows off. Harry once again loaded his bow, and shot another arrow at the dragon, hitting its right eye, before shooting another that stabbed its left eye. From there, he ran the rest of the way to the egg, and successfully beat the task, all under 3 minutes.

**Happy new year to all those who are experiencing it right now! Hurray! I wanted to give you something for the New Year.**

**My resolution is to start updating my story regularly, with longer chapters! This one was nearly 4 whole pages long!**

**I hope you are all doing great, and I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, saying that my health is more important than the story. I'll tell you, that made me so happy, it was amazing! I'm all better now, with more plans for this story coming up! I'll tell you, there is something coming probably the chapter after next that I am extremely excited for!**


End file.
